Network analysis systems may be implemented to determine scores of nodes within a network, where the determined scores may indicate an importance of each node with respect to the network. Determination of the scores of the nodes in the network, when the network is static, may provide information on an importance of each node at a particular state of the network at a particular time. However, the network may experience changes, such as additions and removal of nodes and edges, over time. When the changes to the network are neglected, the importance indicated by the determined scores of each node may be inaccurate.